


the middle of the night in the middle of july

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [22]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, and amy catches him, fun silly fluff, in the middle of the night, jake is planning the halloween heist, july 2019, sleep deprived flirting ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: amy catches jake planning the halloween heist in the middle of the night. in the middle of july.





	the middle of the night in the middle of july

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick, silly, fun fic based on a tumblr prompt.

The Halloween Heist of 2019 is Jake’s year to make a comeback he decides. If he wins this one, that’ll make him the only person to win twice, therefore making him the TRUE Human/Genius.

This is how Amy finds him sitting on the floor of their living room at three in the morning with diagrams, maps, brainstorms, and all other sorts of plans laid out in front of him.

“Babe,” she murmurs, half asleep, “what on earth are you doing?”

He jumps at the sound of her voice. “What?! Nothing! Me? Doing Nothing! Nothing is being done!” He replies quickly, his voice high, as he scrambles to hide the plans.

Amy, both amused and curious, bends down to reach them, but Jake blocks her. She laughs, her eyebrows raised in bemusement. “Seriously what are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise.” He lies. “For our anniversary.”

“Jake, our anniversary was like two months ago!”

It’s then, in the partial darkness, she spots the phrase ‘H.H 2019’. She opens her mouth in a mix of shock and betrayal. “The Halloween Heist?! It’s the middle of July! We promised we weren’t going to plan ahead!” She says indignantly.

“Pfft, like you believed that lie, Santiago. I know you’ve been planning for months.”

“Maybe so,” Amy says cooly, “but at least I’m not dumb enough to do my planning in a common space!”

“A common space?! This is where I live! Where else am I suppose to do it?!”

“Well, it was my apartment first, so you gotta let me see,” Amy tells him.

Jake looks at with mock-outrage. “Oh,  _that’s_  how you’re gonna play it, is it, Santiago.”

Amy leans further down so that they’re only inches from each other. “That’s  _exactly_  how I’m gonna play it, Peralta,” she whispers, pausing before kissing him on the tip of his nose. Behind his back, she reaches, and grabs one of the A3 pieces of paper.

“A-HA!” She yells gleefully, jumping back and running to their kitchen.

“Cheating! That’s definitely cheating!” Jake shouts at Amy, jumping up and running after her.

The kitchen light is already on and her eyes are quickly scanning the plans.

“This is so unfair.” Jake moans, standing in the entrance of the kitchen. “C’mon, give them back.” He says wandering over to her.

“You’re gonna jump off the building?!” Amy exclaims looking up from the plans.

“With a harness!” Jake protests.

"You're _definitely_ gonna end up in the hospital."

"Nuh-uh!" Jake replies stubbornly.

Amy folds up the paper and hands it to Jake, tapping his chest. “Here you go, now come back to bed, we’ve got work in the morning.”

“No way, now that you’ve seen the plans I’ve got to start over!”

“ _Jake_ ,”

“I mean, how far along are you?”

“Please, I finished in May, you are so going down, Peralta.” She says with a smirk, walking past him.

“I am both so enraged and so turned on right now,” he whispers.

“Oh, just wait until Halloween.” Amy tells him, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> comments always appreciated folks!


End file.
